


When The Curtains Close - A Phanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Phan danxphil
Genre: Director!phil, M/M, actor!dan, theater fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is a young aspiring actor and Phil is a director just starting his successful career. After the final show of Phil’s performance, things happen.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic so don’t expect too much..... comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Chapter 1:

 

*Dan’s POV*

As the curtains finally close, I give a sigh of relief. Finally over. I have been the lead for a new play by the one-and-only Phil Lester. 

 

*Phil’s POV*

I watch my cast closely throughout the entire production, amazed by their hard work and talent. I try to watch the other characters, but I just can’t tear my eyes away from the lead. Dan. My Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE THIS ON TUMBLR ITS FINE THATS JUST ME
> 
>  
> 
> ok bye


	2. After The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is a young aspiring actor and Phil is a director just starting his successful career. After the final show of Phil’s performance, things happen.

Chapter 2

 

*Dan’s POV*

Now you see, I’m what most people call an “introvert.” “Nooooo, Dan? an INTROVERT?!” Yes, me. I may be all loud and glittery on stage but off.....you’re lucky if you get more than a simple yes/no conversation. 

This is why and how I end up in a dark corner at the after-show party, staring at my directors butt and wishing myself anywhere but here. 

I had liked Phil since I first laid eyes on him, back when he was just starting to look for actors and staring auditions. I was just a lonely theater student looking to earn a few quid, and took up the role immediately, not knowing the kind of shit I was getting myself into. 

As I finally get out of my tunnel of thought, I realize that Phil is staring back at me. Oh, fucking hell.....

 

*Phil’s POV*

Dammit. I think Dan noticed me staring. If he finds out I’m attracted to him, let alone the whole CREW, I’m SCREWED! I know it’s wrong, him having just turned eighteen and me twenty-two, but he’s just sooooo HOT! 

I slowly make my way over to him, trying to be discreet, yet looking like a deer stuck in headlights. As I reach him, he slowly turns towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm...ok? If you have any advice, please comment!


End file.
